bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kingofgameshows800
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Blue's Clues Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Steve's Grandmother page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Squidward Tentacles (Talk) 2011-04-21T14:37:04 Something New We're adding "Recap" sections to Episode pages featuring full plots of episodes, since many episode pages are not even a page long and need improvement. I was wondering if you could help with this update as there are many episodes but only one active admin (me). - Squidward 19:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Blocked User Just to let you know, I have just blocked the childishly "evil" user who kept taking off the recap and image gallery for Blue's Big Musical Movie. Users besides him do that. They do it to make wikis they dislike the topic of look trashy. - Squidward 12:32, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree. People are just rude like that. I'm not Nat Peterson. (talk) 18:00, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Just So You Know Just so you know, I've been protecting most of the episode pages so that another vandal who has been on recently cannot edit them, so don't be surprised when you see that the pages are protected. Also, I have been fixing the vandal's edits, but on almost all episode pages, they change the order of the characters in "Characters Present". Could you please finish fixing the pages as I have to attend to my other wikis, which get much more vandals than here? (P.S. All you do is change the order of the characters from whatever it is to Blue, Steve, Mailbox, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Tickety, Slippery, Shovel, Pail, Sidetable, Snail. If there are other characters, put "Magenta, Periwinkle, Green Puppy, Orange Kitten, Purple Kangaroo, then all minor characters". - Squidward 12:33, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Responding I can deal with the users, but I need to talk to you about the order of Characters Present... Sidetable needs to be after Pail, even if she appears in every episode, but so do all of the main characters (in some episodes, they don't appear in the episode, but each episode besides Joe-hosted ones includes a new opening with all of them). Also, she is the least main out of the main characters and doesn't play a big part (but is still a main character). She also has the least merchandise (only one plush toy that is extremely rare and about four figures) while almost all main characters have three or four plush toys and over seven figures. I think the creators of Blue's Clues saw the thing I'm saying about her not playing a big part. But make sure, when you fix the orders, she is before the recurring characters (Magenta, Periwinkle, etc.) because she is still a main one. - Squidward 12:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin Do you want to be an admin here? All it takes is blocking users, editing at least weekly, and making sure vandalism is not on the wiki. Sorry, but I will be leaving this wiki on Friday due to the fact that editing this wiki is taking away some of my time I need to use to do more important things involving my job. I saw a random Wikia contributor yelled at you recently about reverting edits, and you'll be able to block users like that with these rights. Tell me if you want them, and I'll give you them. Squidward 21:56, January 9, 2012 (UTC) New File http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blues_Clues_Wiki_Earth_logo.png Go to this link to see the new file. MiklosMac 05:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) hello!! Bovina96 15:40, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Nice to meet you! I'm new here! PB&Jotterisnumber1 23:08, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Help! Please help! MiklosMac has been untrue pages on this Wiki! He's also been being mean to people! Please do something! Prettykitty32 9:55 p.m. July 25, 2012 (EST) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:07, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I found a glitchy page! http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Clues_(series) DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 16:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin Vandalism I found some vandalism on the Steve's Grandmother article. Try protecting that page, because 98.204.120.151 has vandalized the article. I'm not Nat Peterson. (talk) 18:05, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Dream Suite Mop1111 (talk) 19:25, December 22, 2013 (UTC)trevor meet me in live chat ok? reply back